On The Prowl
by wolfpull85
Summary: One shot I did for a Fic Challenge. Skirt chasing Quil tries to teach Embry a lesson but he ends up walking away a changed man.


Note: This is a one shot I did as part of a Fic-a-thon we did over at our live jounal community: Black Pack. Which if you are an LJ member I highly suggest to check out. But that's beside the point. Anyway...fic-a-thon...where each person in the group writes a story based on three suggestions given by another. It was fun, it was cute and so here it is...

Oh and the three criteria: Sweetheart Embry, Skirt chasing Quil and Imprinting!

I own none of the characters I'm just borrowing them

* * *

**On the Prowl**

I stood in front of the mirror in nothing but my boxers and wiped the steam off the mirror with my towel. "Well hello there," I said out loud finally able to see myself. I turned from side to side, leaned over the sink to get a closer look, flexed a little and then smirked. Yep, looking good Quil Ateara.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my room to pick out an outfit that would make the ladies purrrrrr. "I got a feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good night…" I was signing as I walked past the living room.

"Dude!" my roommate snapped his head up from his video game and looked at me. "What?"

"Ass, you are not going with me like that." Embry was wearing his emo skinny jeans and those dang white loafers that made me cringe. I finally get the guy to agree to go to a club in Port Angeles to see a band and this is what he's wearing? Now I know I'm charming but even I wasn't going to be able to help him get the ladies looking like that.

"I like what I'm wearing," he mumbled, "besides it doesn't matter." I knew he was shy, but that is why he needed this. I was going to be Embry's wingman tonight and he was finally going to break out of that shell. I grabbed the controller out of his hand and threw it. He looked at me like he was going to kill me.

"Embry, you're a 6'4" wolf and while you aren't near as F-I-N-E as I am, you do have that Michael Phelps thing going on that the girls like. Come on man, come with me and I'll get you an outfit that will have the girls shifting in their stilettos."

Embry sighed and got up to follow me into my room. He slouched on my bed as I worked through my closet to find something that would make him look at least half as good as I did. I smirked to myself. I grabbed him a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt and threw them at him. I grabbed myself a black shirt to go with my jeans.

"So, what's your game plan man?" I said slapping on the Gio cologne.

"What game plan? For what?" Seriously, this dude was going to get is butt kicked if he didn't get a little more pumped.

"Douche, really. Embry you're twenty years old and while our teen years were less than desirable we haven't had to worry about leeches in over a year so can you please try and act your age?"

"You should talk Mr. I still eat Coco Puffs for breakfast." He said with a smirk and changed into the clothes I got him. "Is Jake meeting us at the club?"

I rolled my eyes. Jake, our best friend, our third stooge, he was lost forever. Another one of my brothers hopelessly and helplessly trapped. "No, he said he had to go to dinner with _her_ parents." I didn't much care for Justine Mc-StealMyBestFriend. It's not that I wasn't happy for him, after the heartbreak he went through with Bella leaving with that leech after their wedding, but I also didn't like that one more of my brothers was trapped by imprinting.

"I'm happy for them; she's a nice girl Quil. You should try and get to know her."

"Embry, number one, I don't want to get to know her. She has our best friend in a death trap of love and playing house and ruining his life so young. And number two, when did you become such a girl, I give that your sensitive and crap but dang." He just smirked his sideways smirk at me and walked out.

I groomed for a little bit longer making sure I looked just right for the ladies. If I was honest with myself I knew I didn't have to try too hard, being a wolf had its benefits. The whole tall, dark and handsome thing was built into my DNA. I knew that's all the ladies saw in me and that's okay because I was not ready for all that other stuff. I didn't get it, I didn't want it and I was happy. Right?

A little over an hour later and we were pulling up to a small club in Port Angeles. I watched Embry get out of the car and pull on his shirt five or six hundred times and shuffle his feet scanning the crowd. "Come on man, it won't be so bad once you get inside."

"You come here all the time?" He asked still looking around at all the lovely ladies that came out in force tonight. I head nodded at one and winked at another on our way to the door.

"Sure man, relax. It's not so bad; we're here for the band nothing else okay?" Yeah right I thought to myself.

As soon as we walked in the door I was assaulted with a mouth watering scent and knew it was definitely going to be a good night. I rubbed my chest as a quick pang shot through it but then shrugged it off and walked to a small table in the corner. We sat down and I did a quick scan of the room, seeing who came out tonight.

"Quil!" I heard someone shout and Embry slunk back a little as two very fine and very lovely girls came running over.

"Quil, I wasn't sure if you were coming tonight." She said as I hugged her and her friend getting a small kiss on the cheek from each of them.

"Of course ladies, where else would I be? Oh, allow me to introduce you, Gina…Courtney, this is my roommate Embry. Embry this is Gina and Courtney." Embry blushed really bad and shook each of their hands causing both of them to giggle. Oh boy this shy routine might actually work in his favor.

"Ladies sit down please; allow me to go get some drinks." I got up and Gina and Courtney each took a seat next to Embry who started to get up too. "I got this man, just sit down and relax." I gave him a wink and he looked like he was going to pass out. Heehee, a few minutes alone with those two would be just what the doctor ordered.

I made my way to the bar and that pulsing pain in my chest came back stronger than before. I rubbed it again trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't like a pinching or stabbing pain it was like it was coming from deep inside my body. Weird. I ordered the drinks and as I waited I turned around leaning against the bar trying to figure out which one of these girls was smelling so good, well they all smelled good but somewhere someone was pushing off some wonderful, natural, cinnamon and sugar smell.

I worked my way back to the table and noticed the pain in my chest lessened. When the table was in view I started laughing. There was Gina giving her best to flirt with Embry and Courtney trying not to laugh too. Embry just smiled shyly and nodded while Gina talked flamboyantly about who knows what. Gina would be a good match for Em; her bright and sunny disposition would be just what he needed to counteract his shy side.

I shook my head at myself wondering why and the hell I was thinking about Em and Gina as a couple. This was about getting a few numbers showing him the ropes and all of a sudden I'm thinking long term? I don't know where that came from but Quil Ateara did not do girlfriends, did not think about long term, and did not plan on letting another best friend slip away.

A few hours and several napkin'd phone numbers later we were ready to leave. For the most part I think that Embry enjoyed himself; he started to loosen up when the band started playing so I would call it a success. We had parked our car about a block from the bar so we started walking toward it and my chest started hurting again, I was really starting to worry something was wrong with me.

"Are you okay man, you been doing that all night."

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Rubbing your chest like it hurts or something, are you okay?"

"I don't know man it comes and goes and I can't really figure out what kind of pain it is."

As we got closer to our car we both perked our ears when we heard the giggling of a group of girls. Probably walking to their car too, I smelled that wonderful cinnamon and sugar smell. Finally, I was going to be able to see the face that belonged to that wonderful smell. I checked my breath and ran my fingers through my hair. Embry scoffed at me, but hey, it's never too late to meet another lady.

But as we got closer the pain in my chest got worse. I could hardly stand the pounding that was taking over my head and the gut wrenching fire that burned down to my soul. What the hell was going on? Almost as quickly as the pain had come on it started to lessen the closer we got to the group who was just on the other side of our car and a weird sense of euphoria had taken over.

I could see the girls, about half a dozen of them laughing and trying to get into their car. I couldn't help the smile that spread as I watched them, but it wasn't my usual ready to pounce smile, I was honestly…enjoying watching the innocent banter going on within this group of girls. I quickened my pace as I walked right pass our car.

"Quil?" I barely heard coming from Embry before he grabbed my arm and jerked me to a halt. As I stopped I looked back to the group of girls and noticed one had started to move toward us too. Cinnamon and sugar I thought as I smiled at her and she returned with one so beautiful it lit up the night sky.

"Quil, what are you doing?" Embry whispered at me loudly and snapped me out of my staring contest. I shook my head, what was I doing? I looked back to my spice girl and she had stopped where she stood and her friends now staring at me trying to ask her what was going on.

"Jessa what are you doing? Stop staring at that guy and get in the car." Her tall blonde friend whispered pulling her away. _Jessa_, what a beautiful name, like the name of an angel. Huh? Did I just say that? No way man, I had to get out of here before I completely lost my mind.

I turned and walked back to the car where Embry was leaning against it laughing. "What?!" I shouted as I moved to the driver's side.

He just shook his head, "nothing man but I could have sworn you were going to make a move on that girl."

"Who?" I tried to play it off as I watched her get in her car and drive away. Immediately my chest started to hurt again like it was being pulled apart.

"That girl, don't play man you know who. The little one with the black hair and the big doe eyes." I sighed and smiled picturing her in my head again, which only earned more snickers from Embry. I punched him in the arm as I pulled out of our parking spot and headed home.

I tossed and turned all night dreaming about Cinnamon and Sugar looking all sent from the heavens. I couldn't shake that girl out of my head and I was pissed off about it. I mean she's just another girl, I'd been around plenty and none of them preoccupied my mind like she did. Every time I thought about her the pain in my chest came back. So fine then, just don't think about her Quil, easier said than done.

I walked out into the kitchen and was surprised to see Jake already there so early on a Saturday morning. Actually I was surprised to see him at all considering I haven't really seen him in months at least not without Justine Mc-Attachedatthehip.

"You look like crap."

"Good to see you too Jake, I see you broke out of the shackles and came over to see your best friends." He growled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't start Quil, one of these days…" I was about to interrupt him to tell him it would be a cold day in Hades before that happened to me when Embry beat me to the punch.

"One of these days might be sooner than you think Jake." I looked at him to find him standing in the chicken with a grin on his face looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"What does that mean you corn hole?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Oh you know, what about that girl last night?" Embry said laughing hysterically as Jake's eyes got big as saucers.

"Holy Hot pants, what girl?"

"Quil met a girl last night, well didn't really meet her as much as gaped at her like a fish," Embry said through a fit of giggles, yes the man was giggling.

"Quil Ateara, man whore extraordinaire finally found a girl he actually liked?" Oh God this had to end NOW.

"No, Quil did not meet someone he actually liked," I said but then smiled at the memory of HER, her long dark hair, and big brown eyes and that scent…I rubbed my chest again because it started to hurt.

Jake eyed me suspiciously as he watched but then turned back to Embry. "So last night was good?" He shrugged and said it was alright not really his scene.

"But at least Quil got to find JESSA!!" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jessa huh," he smirked, "so dream girl has a name. Wait, Jessa?" and his eyebrows furrowed together for a minute before they disappeared up into his hair line.

"What's the matter with you man?" I asked trying to figure out why he looked like he just solved the world's mysteries.

"Um, hmm," he cleared his throat, "nothing. So um I came over to tell you that Justine wants to cook tonight and wanted you guys to come over so can you? Dinner at my place tonight?"

"Of course!" Embry shouted. Surprise.

"I can't," I started to pout, yes pout so what. "But tell Yoko to go ahead and send some leftovers home with Em." I got up and started toward the living room when I felt Jake grab me and spin me around.

"Hey, dammit, I have put up with a lot from you these past few months and quite frankly so has J. so I'd appreciate it if you cut the bull crap and start treating her with a little respect."

I sighed and finally had to accept that this was how things were going to be from now on. "Sure, sure. Sorry man, I'll be there and I'll be on my best behavior."

Jake smirked, "thanks and um," he looked back to Em, "I think you will enjoy yourself. I gotta go get some things cleared up with J but I'll see you guys later tonight, 7 PM sharp." He chuckled all the way out to his car and I wondered what the crap his deal was.

"Do we have to do this? I'm really going to puke if they start staring at each other like the freaking Children of the Corn with that creepy stare thing they do." I was still pouting about having to sit through dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Make Me Throw Up in My Mouth.

"Just get out of the car and act like a normal human or I'm telling Old Quil." Embry said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"You Rat Bastard. You're pulling the 'Old Quil Card' on me? May I remind you that you only get one of those a year and you just blew it so I wouldn't be mean to Ozzy and Harriet in there." I pointed toward Jake's house.

"I do and I mean it." Em started toward the door. I really needed to show him how to act like a real man, this polite and caring crap had gone on too long with him.

"Honey we're home," Em shouted as we walked in, no need for knocking.

Justine came around the corner giggling at Embry and I smiled. It isn't like she wasn't a nice girl, made Jake happy and all but she stole my best friend, stupid imprinting. We sat down in the living room while June Cleaver got us drinks and finished dinner.

"We can eat as soon as the girls get her," she said giggling again. I quirked one eyebrow at Jake who looked like a smug ass with a secret to tell.

"Just some of her friends from Port Angeles, we thought it would be fun." Of course it would be fun, ladies plus Quil…that has fun written all over it. I heard a distinct sound of a car pulling up the drive and my chest immediately started hurting again. I rubbed at it hard wincing at the pain.

"Something the matter?" Jake asked but not really concerned.

"No I think I just need some air," I walked toward the front door and when I opened it I was assaulted with that familiar scent. Cinnamon and sugar invaded my mind, my body, my very being and I closed my eyes relishing the scent. Amazingly the pain in my chest was gone. I opened my eyes to see her there. My beauty from last night, just as perfect as I remember. I took an involuntary step toward her as the need to be near her overwhelmed everything around me.

I stopped myself and tried to break myself away from her but my eyes were locked on her watching her every move. She came up onto the porch and blushed profusely as I grinned at her. "Um, Quil, this is my dear friend Jessa…" I could barely register Justine talking because my mind was in a foggy haze and the only thing I could focus on was the person right in front of me.

She laughed lightly and the sound of bells broke me from my trance. "Uh, what?" I said looking around at everyone.

"I said it's nice to finally meet you Quil," and all I could do was nod my head as she made her way pass me into the house.

"So, I guess my hunch this morning was right?" Jake asked and I just grinned. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Removing the scan card that had every contact I'd ever saved, I handed it to Embry.

"Here man, I don't think I need this anymore," I said and walked into the house where my soul mate was waiting for me.

###


End file.
